An Eventful Day
by Rock-N-Roll-Nerd
Summary: Just a Noel/Julian oneshot, nothing special... My first story so please be kind! Rated T


_Please be kind, it's my first fanfic EVER and I'm quite nervous about posing it, haha. _

_One__shot, Noel/Julian fluff. I don't own Noel, Julian or "The Mighty Boosh" or anything, wish I did... But the DVD's will have to do I guess! Oh and the title's rubbish, I know! If people review this, feel free to suggest a better title for it! _

_Nicki_

_XxXxX_

**An eventful day **

Noel stormed through his flat into his kitchen, struggling to keep his emotions intact. Scrambling through the cupboards, he searched for something, _anything_, that would make him feel... better? No, not quite. Numb? Yes, that was it. He wanted to feel nothing. A bottle of vodka would do the trick.

He sat there, cradling his glass, a million different thoughts going through his head. No one had ever made him feel like this. It wasn't a bad feeling, really, if you look at it. Most people are happy when they feel like he did at this moment. Noel knew he was in love. But the only reason he wasn't glad of this newfound love, was _who_ he loved.

Julian.

The man he had loved as a friend for years had suddenly become the man he's _loved_ for years. Noel sat wondering what had made him suddenly switch. Then it hit him. He had always loved Julian. He's spent years trying to deny he had any feelings for him, but today, his feelings overwhelmed him.

_"It was that damn kiss,"_ Noel muttered to his empty kitchen. Julian had insisted it would be "Comedy Gold", and Noel had gone along with it. _"The Boosh fans will see the moment they've been waiting for, Noel, they'll go mad over it! Think about it: Vince and Howard showing how much they love each other!"_

What the cameras didn't show, Noel thought to himself, is he, Noel Fielding, blushing as Julian pulls away from him, wanting Julian to hold him close and never let him go.

_"I... I have to go..."_ Noel had spluttered as he ran out of the studio that day, knowing that if he stayed with Julian or any of their other friends, that he'd confess his love, or burst into tears, or even both. He must've looked crazy running away like that; a flurry of sequins and feathers running through Camden to his flat, trying desperately not to cry.

There he was now, just in from his "eventful" day on set, most of the vodka gone, slumped drunkenly in his chair from all the alcohol he consumed.

There was a knock at the door. _"Go away,"_ Noel wished to himself, as he knew who it would be. He knew he'd be concerned about him running off today.

_"Noel? You there? It's Ju, you alright? It's just... you left in a bit of a rush, and I wanna know you're okay." _

Noel stood up, and nearly fell back down again. _"God, that vodka's strong!"_ He giggled to himself, and drunkenly swerved towards the door of his flat.

He opened the door, and Julian managed to catch Noel just in time as he fell forward towards him.

_"Noel? Are you drunk? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, now that Mr Barratt is here to save me,"_ Noel slurred sarcastically, fighting to stand up by himself, not wanting Julian to help him, to see him this vulnerable. "_My hero."_ Before he could stop himself, Noel burst into tears.

_"...Noel?"_ Julian said warily. He had never seen Noel in such a state. He was scared. Something has really hurt him, he thought.

Half shuffling, half carrying him, Julian eased Noel through the flat and got him to sit down on the sofa. Knowing what would cheer him up, Julian went through to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. On the table, he noticed the pretty much empty bottle of vodka and the glass Noel had been drinking out of. Putting the bottle in the bin and the glass in the dishwasher, he then went back into the living room and put on a Gary Numan CD with the volume down low so Gary could cheer Noel up and still be able to listen to what is bothering him so much.

Hugging their mugs of tea, Julian's a mug with "JAZZ" on it and Noel's with "I heart GARY NUMAN", they both silently laughed at how much like their Mighty Boosh characters they were in real life. Not wanting to pressurise Noel, Julian waited until their teas were half finished before asking,

_"What's up, Noel?"_

Noel took a shaky breath, knowing that he had to tell Ju.

_"__I'm... I'm sorry for running off like that earlier... I was just... just..."_

_"Noel. We've been friends for years. There is NOTHING you can't tell me."_

_"Okay."_ Taking another shaky breath, Noel began.

_"Julian. I know you don't feel at all the same way, and this is gonna shatter our friendship forever, but if I don't say it then I'm never gonna feel happy again. That kiss we shared today on set... I know it was just a kiss, I heard your 'Comedy Gold' speech more than once you know... but to me... I wasn't Vince Noir, kissing Howard Moon to escape the head shaman. I was __**me**__, Ju. I was Noel Fielding, kissing Julian Barratt like I've been wanting to for years and years."_

He paused for a second, before adding,_ "These aren't' just drunken ramblings, I mean every word I've said, Julian."_

Julian sat in disbelief. _"__...__Years and years?"_

_"Yeah..."_ Noel said, thinking the next sentence was going to be 'I never want to see you again'.

_"... __**Why**__ didn't you tell me?" _

Noel was slightly taken aback that Julian hadn't walked out yet. _"Well, Ju, best friends don't confess their love to each other. I felt... like a weirdo. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was scared that you didn't... love me back."_

_"But Noel... I do."_

Noel was completely shocked. Had Ju just said what he thought he said? _"Wait, what?"_

_"Noel... I don't know... I... over the years I've become more and more attracted to you and your androgynous ways." _He smiled at the younger man sitting next to him, and held his hand lovingly._ "I tried to fight it, too, for the sake of our friendship, but I can't anymore. Noel, I love you. I always have, since the first time I saw you onstage babbling about 'Seed distribution' at that gig I got you to do." _

Noel laughed through tears of joy. He loved him! Then his eyes narrowed at Julian cheekily.

_"Hold on... Comedy Gold..." _Noel said, making inverted commas with his fingers,_ "that was code for 'get my tongue into Noel Fielding's mouth' wasn't it? You're more cunning than I thought, Small Eyes!"_

Laughing at the fact Noel had sussed out his intentions, Julian grabbed Noel and pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips. Leaning in closer, he whispered softly into Noel's ear.

_**"C'mon, get in me wheelbarra, you cheeky vixen."**_


End file.
